El amor secreto de la chica invencible
by ChaveChave
Summary: Él podría parecerle un chico inalcanzable pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, después de todo, Jaune Arc lo vale.


Hola, este es mi primer fic en este fandoom, espero les guste.

* * *

Ella caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues había ideado un plan para acercarse más a él, al fin llamaría su atención y su sueño se haría realidad… o al menos eso espera pues ya había hecho muchos otros intentos y el muchacho no la miraba como ella deseaba.

Cualquiera creería al escuchar esto que aquel chico tan inalcanzable para ella sería algo así como "el chico más popular de la escuela", "el más fuerte", "el más listo", "el más guapo" o algo por el estilo, sin embargo no era exactamente así.

¿Popular? No, para nada, de hecho es posiblemente de los menos populares.

¿Fuerte? No, pues es el que más abajo esta en los enfrentamientos que se hacen en la escuela.

¿Inteligente? Bueno no es un tonto, pero tampoco era alguien que sobresaliera por su intelecto durante las clases.

¿Guapo? Claro está, que para ella sí que lo es, sin embargo para el resto de la escuela, si bien no es feo, tampoco dirían que es guapo.

Al saber esto cualquiera pensaría ¿Qué clase de chica pensaría que alguien como ese chico es inalcanzable? Quizá una perdedora mucho mayor que este chico, pero no es así, la que estaba perdidamente enamorada del torpe de Jaune era nada más y nada menos que Pyrrha Nikos, una chica bastante conocida y popular, ganadora por cuatro años consecutivos del Torneo regional Mistral ¡incluso su cara salió en una caja de Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes! Pero a pesar de esto el rubio no la trataba de manera especial, de hecho inicialmente ni había oído hablar de ella (cosa muy rara) pero esa fue la razón por la que se fijó en el desde la primer charla que tuvieron, desde ese momento lo tuvo en su mira, literalmente pues por eso lo salvo de una caída ese mismo día.

— ¡Ruby!— Grito al ver pasar a la chica de capucha roja — ¿Has visto a Jaune? Quería preguntarle si quiere que estudiemos juntos.

— Oh si lo vi hace un rato por ahí— Contesto señalando un pasillo cerca del jardín— Estaba con Weiss, intentando conseguir una cita supongo.

—Gracias Ruby—Dijo la mayor para así dirigirse a aquel lugar solo que ahora la sonrisa que tenia se había difuminado

Weiss Schnee, esa era la razón por la que aquel chico era inalcanzable. Él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Ella no odiaba a Weiss a pesar de esto, no era su culpa el recibir (la no deseada para ella) atención del rubio, sin embargo no negaría que la envidiaba por tener algo que ella quería.

Cuando solo faltaba girar a la derecha para llegar done estaban ambos jóvenes, Pyrrha se paró y escondió observándolos de lejos.

¿Qué tenía aquella chica de blanco que ella no?

Jaune suele decir que ella es su linda _"ángel de nieve"_ … aunque su actuar con él la hace parecer más como una _"bruja de nieve"_.Weiss es pequeña y de cabello blanco mientras que ella es alta y cabello rojo, ¿Quizá por eso no era el tipo de chica que a él le gustan? No claro que no, el rubio no era tan superficial para solo fijarse en alguien por su aspecto.

El chico también dice que lo que le gusta de la pequeña chica es su inteligencia, lo fuerte y valiente que es y el cómo puede moverse en combate, sin embargo, ¡Pyrrha tenía las mismas cualidades!¡Inclusive era mucho mejor que Weiss haciendo todo eso! Entonces ¿Qué más podría ser?

—Oh Pyrrha que bueno que estas aquí —dijo Weiss quien buscaba desesperadamente con la vista a alguien para así por fin dejar de hablar con el molesto muchacho de estómago débil.

— ¿Ah? Sí, e-este hola — Tartamudeo nerviosa al verse descubierta — Estaba buscando Jaune pero veo que están ocupados.

—No, claro que no, ya terminamos de hablar — Interrumpió la más pequeña para así al fin poder irse.

—Lamento haber interrumpido— se disculpó Pyrrha cuando Weiss ya no estaba con ellos.

—No te preocupes— Calmo el rubio —De todas maneras ella no estaba escuchando del todo lo que decía — Melancólicamente se expresó— ¿Bueno y para que me buscabas?

—Bueno quería saber si podemos estudiar juntos —Dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, la verdad estudiar contigo me ayudaría mucho —Comento más alegre Jaune— No me vendría mal aumentar mi calificación en historia.

—Claro —Rio ligeramente Pyrrha al recordar como llegaba a dormirse en esa clase- Vamos a la biblioteca

—Sí —Siguió el chico a su amiga y compañera de equipo— La próxima vez convenceré a Weiss de salir conmigo— Prometió

Pyrrha no dijo nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa a Jaune.

Cualquiera podría simplemente rendirse y más aún alguien con la fama que la chica poseía, pues podría pedirle a cualquier otro chico y probablemente aceptaría pero Pyrrha Nikkols no se rendiría, ella estaba realmente enamorada de Jaune Arc y aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo, ella seguiría intentando llamar su atención; Weiss no lo quería, así que nadie más que el mismo Jaune era quien le impedía conseguir su corazón pero ella lo ganaría, estaba segura, quizá no sabía que es lo que Weiss tiene que ella no pero eso no importaba, Pyrrha se las arreglaría para que al fin aquel rubio fuera suyo, para que su sueño se hiciera realidad.


End file.
